


Dirty Business

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, alina accidentally had steamy weekend with new boss, business time, ooops?, photocopier sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Alina indulged in a fantastic, sinful weekend with a fantastic stranger while she was away for some relaxing times.Except... Except the stranger turns out to not be a stranger for long...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> had written this a few weeks ago, sometime after I first wrote A Risky Flirt (it's on Black Lines and Golden Spots jsyk) and I found this prompt and thought 'yas good'. thus here it is!

 

 

 

This was a bad idea. No, it was a terrible, terrible idea.

And yet…

 

* * *

 

Rushing through the office, Alina cursed her luck. Of all the days for her phone to break down and not wake her up on time, it had chosen the day her new boss would come in. A meeting with the new CEO would be held first thing in the morning. And she was going to be late.

 

* * *

 

Those silver eyes seemed to have a light of their own as he crossed the distance between them. Tables and waiters and dancers and chairs stood between Alina and him, but he didn’t seem to notice as he practically prowled her way.

They’d shared a heated dance earlier that night, no names traded, and Alina had yet to stop shaking from the experience. His hands, oh saints, his hands had been all over her and yet nothing indecent had ever happened. His lips, always, always hovering on her skin, spreading goose bumps wherever he breathed. When he’d locked their hips together… Saints help her, Alina swore she nearly came in the middle of the dance floor. And wouldn’t that have been the scandal of the small, countryside hotel? Where half the guests were middle-aged and senior couples?

After the dance was over, Alina had ran away, so out of breath that just one second more near the stranger would have resulted in certain death. But that ache, that need that he’d awaken… It had only grown with the distance.

Now, they’d shared a look across the room, finally having seen each other again. And the look in his eyes had told Alina that there was no way tonight she would lie in bed alone. No way in hell.

 

* * *

 

Her skin was on fire. She was certain she would explode any minute now.

“Aleksander…” She gasped when he slid a finger between her folds and curled it, teasing her so slowly it was maddening.

They were in her room now, the two having casually walked to it, as if they weren’t starving for each other through the entire time. Once they’d reached her room, though, all pretences were dropped as the handsome stranger pined her against the nearest wall and began kissing her in earnest. Between kisses and moaned gasps, he’d told her his name, promising she would be screaming it until her throat was raw. Aleksander. Aleksander. Aleksander…

Saints. He knew what he was talking about.

With swift movements, Aleksander undressed her, kissing every new patch of uncovered skin and setting fire to each kissed spot. He grazed her skin with his teeth and sucked on the tender spot and Alina was helpless, so helpless that all she could do was dig her fingers on his shoulders and let her head fall back as moan after moan climbed out of her parted lips.

That finger of his teased her again and again, “Alina…” He mumbled against her nipple right before he sucked on it, “You are so… wet…” Saints… She felt ashamed, so ashamed that this plain dirty talk was getting the best out of her. He slid another finger inside her and she let out a shuddered moan, “Should I take my time, Alina?” Aleksander asked, having moved up to the hollow between her collarbones now, kissing it with soft, feather-like pecks that felt more like wicked teases than actual kisses. “Or should I…” He pumped his fingers deep within her, making her scream his name at last. When he kissed her swollen lips, she felt his smirk. The bastard was enjoying himself, perhaps more than she was.

“I hate you…” she breathed, fingers nearly drawing blood on his exposed back.

A dark and low chuckle was the only reply she got before Aleksander went down on her and began that sweet torture once more. Blinded by pleasure, Alina grabbed fistfuls of her sheets, ready for the taking. This man, this man was a genius. She wondered who he was as his tongue worked her close to the breaking point but did so with a pace so slow she almost begged him to hurry up. She desperately hoped he wasn’t a prostitute. But if he was… She wouldn’t mind paying him for his work. “Oh!” She arched her back, her body tip-toeing closer to the edge with each flick of his tongue. Oh yes, oh yes… she would pay, and she wouldn’t complain at all.

A coldness filled her centre when Aleksander moved away. She whimpered. She was so close to her climax again, so, so close… And he’d had the gall to stop?

“Shh… Alina… Relax… You’ll have plenty more chances to scream my name.” He breathed in her ear, “And I know… I know you can scream louder than that.” He grabbed her thigh, “Right, Alina?” saints, how was he able to say her name like that? Even just saying her name was pure sex.

Before she could stop herself, the word was out, damning her forever, “Yes. Yes, Aleksander…”

“Good, Alina. Very good…” she could hear the smile in his voice, including all the wicked hard edges that threatened to cut her to the bone.

“And I’ll make you scream mine as well…” She dug her nails hard into his skin, “It’s only fair… Aleksander…”

He kissed her hard, pulling and biting on her lower lip until he had her moaning again, “I cannot wait, Alina… I cannot wait.” And then, before she could utter anything else, Aleksander slid inside her, hard and fast.

Alina’s mind was nothing but a puddle by now, but she knew… she knew he’d keep his promise. And she couldn’t wait for it.

 

* * *

 

Finally! She’d reached the meeting room at last. Of course, she’d taken off her heels for the final run, so now she had to put them on again.

Checking herself on her phone’s screen for any hair out of place, Alina took a deep breath, put on her best smile and stepped inside.

If there was a god in this world… They must hate her. Probably something to do with the weekend of sinful sex she’d spent with the silver eyed Aleksander. A stranger with just a first name that she wouldn’t have seen ever again.

That is…

Until now.

“Ah, good morning.” Those damning eyes again, “I trust you’re Miss Starkov? Your friend Genya mentioned you had trouble with traffic today. Thank you for _coming_ right on time.” Mischievousness sparked deep within those pools of silver, “If you’re ready, please sit. I was just about to initiate. I _trust_ you read the email I sent _in_ to you?” He said, casual and cool as if the blatant innuendos hadn’t just been spewed by that mouth of his in the middle of a conference room. By the lack of reaction from any colleague of hers (some with very dirty minds) she knew no one else had noticed them. Her cheeks heated up out of anger and vivid memories of their bedroom activities. A corner of Aleksander’s stupidly perfect lips curved up in a wicked half-smirk. He was having fun. And he wasn’t done yet.

Alina Starkov had the worst of luck, it seemed.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion!
> 
> from a sappy smut request I got:  
> > Alarkling on the photocopier with the line "Can I kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by popular request and the perfect alignment of stars, I'm back with a second part.

 

 

 

Well, perhaps Aleksander Morozova happened to be more professional than his first meeting had let on.

In spite of her fears of being roped into office sex (which she would have shamefully accepted in a heartbeat), in all her visits to her boss’ office he had been… Just her boss. Sure, innuendos ran about, some more evident than others. But the extra subtle ones, those were his favourites. The ones that kept her up at night as soon as she realised what he had really meant. And then… Well, she couldn’t help herself.

Or rather, she could try to _help_ herself.

The sexual tension was becoming overwhelming. Maybe that was his plan all along, to get her so desperate for sex with this… drought, that she would gladly accept whatever he offered, whenever and wherever.

 

* * *

 

“Alina…” His voice wrapped around her, and she swore her whole body heated up in a blink.

It was really late, the office was almost empty. Perhaps his whenever was this?

“Mr Morozova, still here?” She asked, her tone so cheery-fake even the photocopier cringed.

He leaned on the desk next to the machine and Alina found it very hard not to look at him. “Please, Alina… Call me Aleksander.” That tone… She shut her eyes and took in a breath, trying to stabilize her trembling body. It was that voice that kept her up at night, smooth, velvety. A lover’s caress in the middle of the night, waking her up for a surprise session.

She shook her head and took out the copies to compile them in a neat stack, “Sir, you’re my boss. I can’t call you something no one else does in the workplace.” She checked them twice before turning to the man of her dreams (literally, no night was spent without him showing up in her dreams) and handed it, “Here’s my report on our latest project. You’ll see it has been even more successful than I had anticipated. And then,” She straightened up and put up her most professional face, “I hope you’ll consider a promotion.”

Morozova took the papers and set them aside, his eyes never leaving hers, “It’s late Alina. We’re off work already. Don’t worry, I’ll read them tonight and think about that. Not that I need to, in these last few months you have more than proved to be worthy of a promotion.”

Her face crumpled in a confused frown, “Then why…?”

He sighed, “I suppose I didn’t want you thinking the promotion was because of our… encounter.”

That was… unexpected, “Oh. Thanks?”

“Don’t thank me yet. It’s been torture to hold back from you. From giving you the promotion and from… _you_.” His voice dropped an octave in the end, the slick and seductive tone sending her body into pre-sex mode. She bit her lip, and hoped the pain was enough to stop her centre from aching so much for him.

“Well,” She chirped and looked back at the photocopier. Her hands were shaking so much; she switched the machine off just to hide that fact. “It’s been long enough, you can give me that promotion now.” If she focused hard enough on discussing her job, maybe she could ignore how wet her panties were already.

“I’d rather give you something else, Alina…” He breathed. And then, to her shock, he got up and shut the two doors the room had. Her heart began to drum loud in her chest and she wasn’t looking at him yet. If she did… Oh saints, she remembered the way his eyes darkened when lust took over him. So alluring and dangerous, just his lustful gaze was enough to have her breathing grow shallow.

She held onto the photocopier, “What?”

His hands were on her hips, thumbs grazing down her skirt. A soft press drew a moan out of her. He leaned in and she felt the weight of his desire right against her, “An orgasm so good it will change your opinion on sex at your workplace.”

Saints.

Kill.

Her.

Now.

She drew a sharp breath and watched her knuckles turn white, “I… doubt it.” She cursed inwardly. Her voice was so husky, so obviously crying for that “gift” of his that it was impossible to ever be taken serious when trying to deflect his words.

Aleksander pressed harder against her and her eyes rolled back, “Allow me to convince you, Alina… Celibacy is only fun if you really want to be a celibate priest.” He moved his hips and yet another moan escaped her control, “I’m sure you’ll agree with me.”

She cursed under her breath, “What makes you think I’m celibate?” She couldn’t do it anymore, she just couldn’t. She pressed against him and grinded until Aleksander Morozova was cursing as much as she was. A victorious smile tugged on her lips, _yes_.

His hands steadied her. His breath tickled her neck, “Because of your horny eyes, Alina. I can see the way you almost lose control during our private meetings.” The world turned and suddenly she was staring into his eyes. Yes, she had been right. Dark and dangerously alluring. He took a shaky breath, “Would you like your gift now?”

Lost for words and unable to deny this massive attraction anymore, Alina nodded.

She expected him to kiss her senseless in that moment, to drive her into climax with just his kisses and his expert grinding. But to her surprise, Aleksander lifted her onto the photocopier and spread her legs. His gaze never left hers. He didn’t want to miss any of her reactions. “I still remember the way you screamed my name, Alina…” A hand moved up her leg and under her skirt, “I fall asleep to the memories of how sweet my name is when you cry it out,” A finger snatched a stocking. Red heels fell to the ground and soon both stockings joined them. “Will you scream it again tonight?” His hands were back under her skirt, “Will you, Alina?”

Trembling, Alina took a shaky breath and spoke, or tried to, “Someone… Someone might hear…”

A wolfish smile and his teeth flashed in the cold lights, “Then quiet moans will do.” He hooked his fingers on the waistband and tugged on it, “Lift your hips, Alina. Lift your hips for your gift.”

She did, so turned on it would take a bulldozer to knock her off of it.

For the first time, Aleksander’s gaze moved. Down. He didn’t speak, instead he took a shaky breath and pushed her skirt even higher. He hooked both her legs over his shoulders and flashed his eyes back to hers, his smile widening. Then, he kissed her inner thigh. And began a steady but painstakingly slow move down her thigh, making sure Alina was practically heaving from anticipation by the time she felt the first touch.

It was nothing but a teasing swirl. Quick, shy, enough to draw a shuddered moan out of her. Then a lick, so slow she swore Aleksander had found a way to stretch time to his whims. Her back was thankfully supported by the wall, but Alina swore she would melt through concrete and fall backwards with how hot her whole body was, with how hot this situation was. Aleksander was tasting her as if she was his favourite cake and he wanted to make it last forever. A hand tight on his perfect hair, Alina doubted she could hold it together for that long.

This was torture, pure and perfectly filthy torture.

Aleksander was giving her the best oral sex she’d ever had, on top of a photocopier, in the hours after work. This was surreal on so many levels.

His tongue was speaking to her in its own language and her body replied happily, obviously having learned this language without Alina even noticing. His hands kept her in place, but he couldn’t stop the way her hips jerked whenever a particularly well timed lick had her trembling visibly.

How many times had she fantasized about giving in? How many fantasies had taken place in so many different rooms in this building? And yet… None had prepared her for this. For his grip, for his tongue… Oh! Saints! His tongue! She moaned his name, the sound almost too loud for her taste, and dropped her head back.

That tongue disappeared, “Shh, Alina. I thought someone could hear us…” He chided her. He actually did that!

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?” She hissed.

No reply came, only his tongue. And her.

Oh.

She came. She _really_ came.

One extra swirl of his tongue and her body was combusting to cinders on the spot. Biting her tongue hard, Alina moaned his name over and over again as her orgasm shook her off existence itself.

A long pause followed, silence only interrupted by their laboured breathing. Aleksander might have given her the best orgasm ever, yes, but he too had somehow teetered over the edge.

He looked up and reached for her. His hand cupped her cheek perfectly and Alina noticed, perhaps for the first time, how beautiful his eyes were in the low and cold lights of the office floor. No one’s eyes ever looked this beautiful in these ugly lights. But his did. He parted his lips and uttered four unbelievably sweet words, “Can I kiss you?”

Her lungs stopped working. Did he just ask…? She blinked, confused and lost. Then, realising what his question meant, what all of this carried on its back, she nodded.

Aleksander smiled, this smile much different from all others. This was a tender smile, almost shy and nervous. It was new and it made her heart skip a beat. He pulled her down and their lips met halfway. A sigh. A press. A groan. And then, “Come home with me tonight, Alina. I promise I’ll read your report, I promise I’ll give you that belated promotion. Just…” He took a breath, “Come home with me.”

Alina almost said yes without a doubt. But then, “You’re not giving me the promotion because of what just happened, are you?”

He chuckled, “Of course not. I came in here to tell you about that. The papers have been filed already. Miss Safin will take care of everything tomorrow morning. But I walked in and saw you, wearing that tight black skirt and…” A growl grew in the back of his throat, “I couldn’t control myself any longer. You are a deadly temptation. Let me die in your arms, Alina. Let me…”

She rolled her eyes, “A bit dramatic, no?” When his gaze didn’t waver, she sighed, “I’ll go home with you, Aleksander. But I’ll need a proper date next time. And no inappropriate behaviour during work hours.”

Aleksander nodded in earnest before picking her up and settling her back on the floor. Without her heels, Alina felt tiny next to his tall frame. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, “Tonight will be wonderful, I just know it.”

Her eyes fluttered closed at the tender touch. Her heart jumped up and down over this surprising turn of events. How unexpected, for a purely sexual encounter to lead up to this.

Yes, tonight would be wonderful.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank my requester for that request amirite?? the moment I read photocopier I knew this was my time to write that highly requested sequel :D  
> Aleksander totes can be a professional, but he also knows how to stay professional AND STILL get Alina all hot and bothered.  
> Oh, and he HAD gone to see her to tell her about the good news! The nerd just saw her in a black pencil skirt and his brain flashed ERROR 404 a few times ;)
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling rocks my world <3

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/fangirling/comments are delish and keep these silly things happening ;)


End file.
